The Five Nights Quadrology: Family-Friendly Horrors
by XZ0T1C
Summary: John Schmidt and Ashley Fitzgerald dig deep into the forgotten horrors at Freddy Fazbear's pizza that took place in 1987. After closing its doors due to the tragedy. The 2 very close friends explore a much smaller pizzeria of the same name in 1993 when it mysteriously opened for reasons unknown. Willing to find out one thing: What really lead to these events?
1. Inside Out

[November 6, 1993] It's the Last day of school, Best friends John Schmidt and Ashley Fitzgerald Enjoy each other's days as always til' the end, They actually treat each other more like siblings rather than Best Friends. That's just how strong their bond is. Laughing their asses off on the simplest things that makes their day, It's just that easy for them. But they never talked about their family, their relations, etc. Only because they are enjoying life with optimism and happiness like, they don't have time for that, but as soon as time comes they will talk of such. So school is over, it's dismissal time and as they walked through the doors of the school and as they wait for their ride home (they're not just sibling-like best friends, they're also neighbors)

John: Hey, can I talk to you about something along the way?

Ashley: Sure thing

after a few minutes their ride home has arrived, they get in the ride, and as they go along the way.

John: You never told me anything about your family, Why is that?

Ashley: I don't think this is the time yet, but as soon as it's the right time, we can talk about that, don't worry.

John Nodded as he would respect and understand Ashley if she doesnt want to talk about it. They got home, finally home. John decided to go with Ashley to take her home safely. John went in Ashley's house and was greeted by Jeremy Fitzgerald, Who is Ashley's grandfather.

Jeremy: Hello there John, thanks for taking my granddaughter home safely, Maybe she's right, you are like a big brother to her, because she never experienced having a big brother yet because she's the only child.

John: You're welcome Sir.

It's almost midnight as he saw someone walking out the door. He found out he saw Mike Scmidt was walking out the door with a guard's uniform, He was surprised as he knew His father always hangs out with friends, nothing more than that. He went to mike and started his conversation

John: Dad?, where are you going? Why are you in a guards uniform?

Mike: Well, John. We have to make some money we're running out of resources to keep ourselves alive.

John: you could borrow some from Jeremy,right?

Mike: It's theirs not ours, okay?! I dont' want to be a burden to them especially when it comes to finance.

Mike: Anyways I found this job in a Pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria offering a job as a night guard for 5 days from midnight to 6am, and we get 120 dollars, that's big especially for the family."

John: Sooooo you'll basically just monitor the whole place and make sure no one gets in AND you get 4 dollars/hour, really?

Mike: Hey! At least we have something rather than nothing

John: Okay! Okay.. just good luck, okay?

Mike: Sure.. I'll see you tomorrow now go to sleep. It's pretty late

John went to sleep concerned about his dad

John: *in thoughts* what do i have to worry about? he's just a nightguard not that he has to survive, right?"

After thinking of such deep thought John closed his eyes, relaxes his body and cleared his thoughts with nothing but positive ideas remaining.

PS: So this is the first chapter and I have the 2nd chapter in progress, But what do you think? I need your opinions for the future chapters to make it better. This might have crooked grammar since im Filipino and 1/8 american.


	2. Where Is He?

John woke up the next day feeling fresh in the "not so-hot" summer. He does his daily routine take a bath, brushing teeth, eat breakfast, and sit in front of his computer playing video games. Although He realized, his father isn't home yet. He called Ashley.. Ashley's phone rang as the toreador song played on her phone.

Ashley on the phone: Hey John, what's up?"

John: Ashley, My dad is still not home, he promised to come back by 6am, He's not here!

Ashley: Calm down John, he'll be back, don't worry some people really come home late, maybe he's hanging out with his friends again.

4 days have passed and his father isn't home yet, he kept thinking about the same thing Ashley told him for the same amount of days. Curious about the place that his dad will be working on, John decided to use his computer time for research. He searched about the pizzeria.

John: How? How is this possible? How's dad even gonna work as a night guard on a pizzeria that's already Closed for like 6 years

John was just scratching the surface.

John thought to himself: I know there's more to this than just that

So he went on with his research to dig deep. He stumbled across the forums in which people discuss rumors about the pizzeria being smelly due to the blood and mucus from the animatronics.

John: Ughhh *cringes* what is this?

He dig deeper and found out 5 children were murdered that day

John: Oh...God! I think Im gonna puke.

Then he saw reports of animatronics allegedly trying to kill Night Guards during their shift like they just come alive.

John: What kind of fucked up shit is this?

Then He stumbled upon a section which shows the name of all the employees of the staff, Mark, Aaron, Felix, Brandon, Sean (or Jack as the employees call him) Cory, Then, John saw the name That he was Ever so familiar with… Jeremy Fitzgerald!

John: What...the….FUCK?!

He immediately picked up the phone and Called Ashley.

Ashley: John, What's wrong?

John: Ashley we have to talk

Ashley: What is it about?

John [Extermely stressed]: Just ...Let me go to your house okay?! I also need to talk to your Grandpa.

Ashley [concerned]: Okay then

John: Where's your Grandpa?

Ashley: Gramps… John wants to talk to you

Jeremy: What is it my boy? you haven't asked me questions in years

John [Furious]: Why Didn't you tell me?!

Jeremy: What do you mean?

John: You were one of the Night Guards at Freddy Fazbear's!

Ashley looked down with sadness and said

Ashley: That's the reason I don't want to talk about my family

John: Jeremy, why didn't you tell me?! My dad was heading there for his nightshift, Why didn't you tell me that these killer animatronics are Alive all along. Now I think why he hasn't come back for like 4 straight days… make that 5 now!


	3. The Old Man's Story

Ashley [Panicking]: John, You're not supposed to talk like that?!

Jeremy: It's okay Ashley, I'll handle this. John, Im very very sorry I didnt tell you this about how the pizzeria closed and all that… especially the incident that changed everything. Even I didnt know it happened since I was just a nightguard I am not allowed to enter the pizzeria unless it's midnight. On my 6th night

John: What?! 6th Night?! I thought there were only 5!

Jeremy: "You will be forced to work overtime by the company"

John: So Dad's gonna work for another night

Jeremy: Yes, BUT I dont know with your Dad but he can actually come back, The News you told me that he's still not back is something that confuses me. I was able to go back home to be honest. Anyways continuing on with what i was saying On My 6th night I got a call from the Phone guy telling me that the yellow suit is lost and that somebody used it. The 5 children I dont know if they were killed or anything But I think the blood and Mucus from their eyes and Mouth provide a concrete answer I saw them when customers ran out complaining about how smelly it was I went in and there it is blood and mucus caused the animatronics to almost seize function. They said the suspect was caught red handed and was identified in the name of Vincent he is said to have a badge and a mullet and that was all the info I can obtain from the incident.

John: God… I… I need to tell dad about this

After that he picked up the phone in Ashley's home. He called his dad… He didn't answer, He did it again to make sure he would answer, and still no one answers, Concerns are Skyrocketing within him.

Ashley: John… What now?

John: He ain't answering Dammit I'm 50/50 sure that he was killed in the job, but god knows how it happened

Ashley: Really John?

John: I mean he doesn't know how it's gonna happen, He doesn't even know they're alive. He thinks it's just an easy peasy job to take"

Ashley: There's still a chance I mean-.

Jeremy: There's this phone guy that gives instructions to you every night, it's different for each night. But every different call… There's always a meaning behind it, Like… a story. He could still be alive by now, if not, it could be in a form of a pre-recorded message. Sometimes you just really have to listen to know what's going on. The story is possibly told in a form of his words, if only you listen carefully to what he says.

John: So he could be behind all of this?

Jeremy: No matter how attentive i could get to knowing the story. It's still vague that no one knows who did all this

John: Could he be one of them? *shows laptop in the site where all employees are shown in the page*

Jeremy: No, He keeps himself anonymous, even I don't know his name. He only cooperates with us employees via social media and phone calls. He's not the owner, he's just another guy that works in the pizzeria but in this unusual way, I don't know why fred would hire him

John [curious]: Fred?

Jeremy: He's the owner of the pizzeria.

Jeremy is a smart guy, he is not stupid that he would go back for 5 more nights, but he only goes back to find out the mystery that surrounds the pizzeria. But he just couldn't get the mystery solved due to how vague the story was told neither does the artifacts, they don't give enough info.


	4. Exploration Genesis

Chapter 4: The Exploration Genesis

John: You know what, I rather see it for myself

Ashley [shocked]: What?! No!

John: I feel sorry that Jeremy has to risk his life, but the rumor that they're alive still hits me with doubt no matter what, I have to see it for myself. Just how alive and blood-thirsty these mechanical creatures are. You can't always trust the media. Sometimes you really have to risk your life to know the truth.

Ashley [confused]: What? I don't understand

John [sarcastic]: Of all the times you said you didn't understand I find this time to be the most legit time to say that or maybe you just… you know

Ashley: Fuck you! Im not always like that, you asshole!

John: Im sorry

then he pats Ashley's Back.

Ashley: It's okay, but still.. I can't let you go Alone in there

John: What?! No! Don't come with me! it might be too risky!

Ashley: Then I am willing to take that risk. Im not losing the person who I call my brother, As you have treated me as your sister all this time. I know we always talk on just the telephone but, this is my only chance to be with you, for real.

John: Well… Im really happy to be your brother, And I always wanted to take care of you like my own little sis. But if that's what you want to happen, so be it.

For the first time Ashley gave John a Hug, despite that this is what John wanted for the past year or two and he didnt see it coming. and Ashley gave him a pat on the shoulder

Ashley: This has to be one of the things that I owe you (the hug).

John: Th.. Thank you.

Ashley: You're more than welcome

John: You're still giving me concerns

Ashley: You don't have to worry

So John and Ashley got into the car and went to the said place, But the pizzeria, well, doesn't look like a pizzeria but rather looking like a abandoned warehouse.

John: You think this is it?

Ashley: I don't really know but sure as hell it does resemble that one building that you saw on the website

John and Ashley went out of the car walking directly to the door. As they opened the door, it made a loud screeching noise due to the fact that the door is almost broken, the hinges are still hanging on, but it's rusty as hell. When they went in, then they became really cautious with their surroundings, they brought a flashlight with them, and it came in handy. they walked the halls of the abandoned pizzeria, hoping to find a Generator. The encountered a door and John kicked it and it went down without a hitch. Fortunately, as they went downstairs, they found the generator.

John: Hello baby

Ashley: sweet, you think it works?

John: Let's find out

John flicked a swith the generator first made a loud roar, but anything afterwards, it was running fine.

John: BAM! Let there be light!

Ashley: C'mon let's check upstairs.

John and Ashley went upstairs only to be amazed by how pristine the animatronics look, it was like they were never touched, although spiderwebs and dust somewhat makes it look old and John and Ashley went near the animatronics and got their hands dirty sweeping dirt and dust off the animatronics.

Ashley: Do they even work?

John: From how pristine the looks are, they look new but at the same time old, i dont see the blood and mucus that you're grandpa was talking about. You think they're different?

Ashley: I don't know, Gramps never told me anything about this place, like, never!

John: Oh wait! DAD!

John ran to the west corridor and into the security room only to find it empty, he was shocked of how rotten the security room is, without any people in it it's just… empty.

John: eugh! what the hell's that smell?!

Ashley: Oh Hey Jo- Oh my gawd, what is that?!

John: I have no idea, it's smells like my kitchen… yah we never throw out the trash unless the bin is really full.

John and Ashley leave the security room and went to the east corridor only to see a vent that could fit a human person. John and Ashley are curious of why the vent is made big enough to fit a person.

John: That's weird, Ashley, check this out

Ashley: uhmm.. why do i need to look at a vent?

John: It's not just about the vent, it's the size of it. Picture this, for a chubby 5'10 guy like me, i could fit in there easily.

Ashley: This place is weird as shit. human-sized vents, security room that is not that vague like everyone know where it is. i don't know not every restaurant is like this well almost all of them.

John: well.. i dont see my father anywhere. you think we should leave?

Ashley: This place is creeping me out, i think it's better that we leave

John and Ashley are about to leave when they saw a mysterious figure standing outside the rushed towards him only to find out that they've been locked inside the left-to-rot pizzeria.

John: FUCK! We're Locked

Ashley: What?!

John: We're locked in here, I don't know how long but the door won't budge.

Ashley: Hold On.. Check the vents!

John tries to bust the vent open, the force of the kick on the rusted vent broke open, trying to find a way out, although at the other side of the human-sized vent contains another room instead of the outside, but this room seems to be a common but there's no other way inside other than the vents. and that's the kitchen. But, as John peeks his head out into the kitchen he was confused to what it is.

Ashley: Found anything?

John crawls back from the kitchen

John: It's just another room, but I did found something, it's strange as hell

John and Ashley crawl into the kitchen and they both stared to this strange thing

Ashley: That's an animatronic

John: It's not just any Animatronic, it's… empty, wait, Ashley go back and go to.. who is this? Freddy, there you go. I know this… thing looks like something from right there at the stage.

Ashley goes back into the east hall then onto the party room seeing the lifeless animatronics on stage seeing Freddy staring straight into blank space. She stood there for a while and stared at him. She noticed that Freddy has dirt on his face in the shape of hands, she was really curious so she wants to wipe it off, she manages to do it, she was shocked that Freddy is now looking at her.

Ashley: don't look at me like that, that's…. hold on, you're not active, aren't you?

Ashley steps back and walks away with little fear inside her that she will be followed thankfully, she isn't being followed.


End file.
